1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to substrate processing apparatuses, history information recording methods, history information recording program, and history information recording system, and more specifically to the substrate processing apparatus including a plurality process chambers for processing a substrate and a transferring part for carrying in and carrying out the substrate, the history information recording method, the history information recording program for the substrate processing apparatus to execute the history information recording method, and the history information recording system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to determine a cause when a problem occurs in a computer system, the computer system generally records a log concerning a process conducted by the computer system. Similarly, a substrate processing apparatus such as a semiconductor fabricating apparatus, and a like records various logs concerning a semiconductor fabricating process. However, when a defective product is produced, an operator traces the cause of the problem by examining the various logs.
However, conventionally, the substrate processing apparatus records the various logs in viewpoints of various sides of handling the substrate (that is, a carrier arm, a process chamber, and a like). That is, the substrate processing apparatus chronologically records information concerning a plurality of substrates and indicating an operation which is conducted or a process conducted in a process chamber in a mixed form.
However, in a case in that the defective product is produced, it is quite complicated even for an experienced operator to inspect what transfer or process is conducted for a specific substrate causing the defective product, and what alarm occurs.
Moreover, each of various logs is separately created and managed. This circumstance further makes it difficult to inspect the cause of the defective product.